


鴉  4

by february22015



Category: Push (2009), The Apparition (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊注意</p><p>有路人／Ben的內容</p>
    </blockquote>





	鴉  4

**Author's Note:**

> ＊注意
> 
> 有路人／Ben的內容

4

 

Ben緩緩的張開眼睛，暈眩的感覺令他難以聚焦，就連桌上那點燭台也好像多出幾個影，他留意到他身處的地方十分殘破，蜘蛛網長滿房間角落，而他甚至不是睡在床上。

他艱難的從地上撐起上半身，下身隨即傳來一陣熱流，沾濕了大腿。

「嗯⋯⋯」身體突然燥熱起來，被緊緊綁着的雙手也像被麻醉般軟得沒法支撐自己，只能喘着大氣躺在地上。

他儘量回想起他最後記得的事。他只記得晚上有點發燒，吃了點藥老闆就讓他在睡房休息，然後醒來就發現自己在這裡。

「醒來了嗎？騷貨。」可怕的聲線在屋內響起，Ben轉過頭，那個在旅館騷擾他的男人不知甚麼時候站了在他身後。

齷齪的眼神令他迷糊的腦袋馬上清醒過來，他擠出僅有的力氣，拼命的往前爬想要遠離對方，馬上又被抓住雙腿拖回去，柔軟的臀瓣也被狠狠的扇了一下。

「啊啊！」粗暴的動作令他痛得大叫。

「省下力氣吧，要不然被我操暈也是你自找的。」對方抓起他的頭髮讓他抬起頭，在他耳邊細語，用舌頭在上面來回舔着留下光滑的唾液，再把耳珠含進嘴裡中咬了一口。

「放開我⋯！」他內心一沈，想要反抗卻無力掙扎。「叫得再大聲一點吧，這樣我越興奮。」男人笑着說。

「撐起你的膝蓋。」對方強行抬高他的腰，雙臀被逼翹起來，他怕得不敢往後看。只要他表現出反抗行為或逃走的意慾對方又會把他拖回去，膝蓋也被粗糙的石地磨得破皮，傳來一絲絲的刺痛，褲子突然被拉至大腿以下並刻意扯破，涼意傳到臀上的皮膚。

「讓你留在那家破旅館真浪費⋯這個價錢我真是賺翻了⋯」男人雙手在臀上肆意揉搓，發出帶點驚嘆的嘲笑，受着陌生男人侮辱的他現在完全失去反抗力氣，只能在對方身下顫抖，而每當感覺到手擦過濕潤的後穴時，他就顫得更加厲害。

「怎麼了？想要了嗎？濕得真誇張⋯⋯」男人問道，手指不斷在穴口來回磨擦，更多的體液因刺激而流出。

「不、不是⋯⋯放開⋯⋯」他縮起後穴想阻止更多令他羞恥的液體沾濕雙腿。

「但你這裡不是這麼說啊。」對方用手指彈了一下他漸漸抬頭的性器，力度大得令他擠出幾滴淚水

他害怕極了，不只因為無力對抗即將要面對的屈辱，更因為自己對這種暴行竟然有感覺。無論心裡覺得這有多令他感到噁心，異常敏感身體還是作出興奮的反應。

「啊啊！？」後穴突然被硬生生撐開，男人一口氣把三根手指插進去，幾滴透明體液被擠出。

男人着迷的用手指感受着甬道的緊致，目光從被黏液沾濕的雙腿之間抽離不了，並把臉湊上去伸出舌頭開始舔弄。

「媽的，你還真是個稀有品，跟傳言一樣。」

「不要！救我⋯⋯」

「想求救嗎？可憐的傢伙，被照顧這麼多年的老闆賣了都不知道。你是個災難啊，村內有誰會願意來救你？」聽見男人的嘲諷，Ben突然停止反抗。

即使對Ben十分疏離，老闆還是自父母離世後他唯一能依靠的人，他一直努力工作除了為了報恩也想縮短他們之間的隔膜，但看來這些都是一廂情願。

無論他做些甚麼也改不了自己不祥人的身分，就如夢魘中的惡魔所說，他是個禍水。

男人滿意的看着那受傷的表情，繼續用舌頭滑過每一道濕潤的痕跡。

濕潤粗糙的觸感在臀上肆無忌憚的來回舔着，四肢無力但卻如此清晰的觸感令Ben感到絕望，他開始抽泣起來希望這一切快點完結。

「剛舔乾淨又流出來了，淫蕩成這個樣子真的很難相信你還是個處子啊⋯⋯沒關係⋯⋯」Ben沒有回應對方的侮辱，他試圖讓自己麻木起來，但這個念頭在對方把褲子褪下時卻完全消失無蹤。

「我很快就會嘗清楚。」  
－－  
 「Ben究竟在那裡？」Nick把老闆摔在地上，揪着對方的衣領心急如焚的問道，幾張木桌和椅子都被他翻到一邊去，周遭的客人，甚至早已就寢的旅客都呆站在一旁看着這場騷動，完全不敢往前走一步。

「我真的不知道！！我只是按那個人指示做而己！！」背部被剛才的衝擊傷到痛得站不起來，老闆只能舉高雙手表示自己無辜。

Nick看着桌上熟悉的小玻璃瓶，馬上怒火高升，他發洩般把老闆狠狠的摔回地上，步出凌亂的旅館。

清晨時份的天色仍然昏暗，距離Ben被虜走是時間已經過了接近一小時，這十分不妙，Nick不能想像有甚麼事會發生在Ben身上，現在每一秒對他來說都是煎熬，何況是那孩子？

想着Ben羞澀的笑容和生悶氣的樣子，他又開始心痛起來。  
  「Nick，這邊！」Cassie在森林附近向他招手，旁邊站着一個村民，他馬上跑過去。

「發現了些甚麼嗎？」

「他認得這個是森林的廢屋。」Cassie拿着自己抽象的預言畫作。

「對，位置挺偏僻的，只有會進去伐木的人才會知道。」樵夫肯定的補充。

「可以請你帶路嗎？」

二人跟着樵夫走進森林裡，走得越深入Nick就越對自己將看見的感到不安。

他深知Ben會有甚麼遭遇，而且開始自責起來。要不是他的失誤，沒能力及早解決那兩個男人，Ben也許還能夠如常的坐在櫃檯後看他喜歡的書，而不是被獵巫師下藥，帶到這了無人煙的森林裡去。

「Nick，不要亂想。」Cassie把他從漩渦中抽回來。

Nick皺着眉點了點頭，同時廢屋前的草地上一抹染血的身影進入他的視線。

「Ben！？」Nick首先衝了過去，滿身鮮血的Ben身上只掛着寬鬆破爛的白襯衣，白晳的腿間還沾着些黏液，一動也不動的躺在地上。

「Ben，醒醒！」他輕輕搖着Ben的肩膀並把外套脫下裹到對方身上，慘白的臉色令他以為自己心跳一度要停頓下來，在確認了對方還有呼吸才稍微冷靜點。

「Cassie！」他抱起失去意識的Ben準備回去，但從廢屋走出來的Cassie一臉凝重的站在門前。

「他醒着嗎⋯？」她臉色鐵青，聲線也有點顫抖。

「不，怎麼了嗎？」Nick不明白她的意思，正想問清楚之際，Cassie突然大叫。

「趴下！！」

Nick馬上趴到地上並把Ben護在身下，一塊巨石從他的身上呼嘯而過，折斷了幾棵矮樹才停了下來倒在山邊的空地上，險些擊中Nick。

「遠離他一點。」威嚇的聲線從背後響起，Nick轉頭就看見樵夫咽喉上架着一把匕首，臉上滿是恐懼。

「我們只想幫他⋯」Nick緩緩站起來試圖說服對方。

「不要再裝了Nick Gant，你這下級Mover，你身後的”東西"不是你能控制得住的。」獵巫師嘲笑道並看了昏迷的Ben一眼。

「⋯那就廢話少說吧。」聽見這句話的Nick立即收起了偽裝，揚了揚右手隔空輕輕移動了對方背後地上的枯枝，趁着對方把注意力放到背後時衝了過去抓住了握着匕首的手並把人質推開。

「跑！」得救的樵夫頭也不回的跑離了森林。

他們的雙手互相緊緊握着對方手臂，雙手不斷因正在法力抗衡而顫動着並互相拉扯，手指在跳動不停的脈搏上用力壓下去，試圖影響對方的法術。

「真是個不自量力的傢伙，你那叛徒老爸看見你這樣子也死不瞑目吧。」獵巫師恥笑道，但下一秒腿就被Nick的纏着，失去重心，在二人重量之下重重的摔在地上，手上的匕首反成了Nick的武器。

Nick在體能上佔着上風，但在法力的影響下仍能跟中級Mover角力，這是獵巫師沒料到的，眼見刀鋒逐漸向自己咽喉接近，他小心的用念力把Nick身上的匕首取出，往Nick腰間一刺，但對方及時躲避，只在皮革背心上留下一道刀痕。

獵巫師乘着Nick分散了注意力隔空把對方推到一邊去。Nick背部撞上了樹幹，傷了背椎上的舊患，雙腿一陣麻痹，同時他看見一股念力推開了不遠處正把Ben拖進屋子內的Cassie，獵巫師試圖把Ben拖到身邊。

「嗯－！！」手上突如其來的劇痛令獵巫師停下了動作，飛刀插進了他的手腕，傷口流血不止，施法的準確性被大大降低。他望過去Nick本來的地方，但對方早已拿着鐵劍逼近自己面前，沒有時間反擊，只能及時避開殘破的刀鋒。

受了傷的二人保持着距離互相對峙，Nick忍着麻痹的感覺，尋找着每一個可進攻的空隙。

「那把破爛的鐵劍你打算用來幹麼⋯」即使把匕首抽出來，左手也已經報廢了，獵巫師用僅餘的右手把有防禦魔力的鋼劍從腰間抽出，並笑着問Nick。

「用來換你的那把啊。」Nick笑說，幾滴汗水從額頭流到下巴。

血和汗滴下的一刻，二人同時開展了攻勢。而在激烈的打鬥之間，Ben逐漸甦醒過來。

「Ben？」模糊之間他聽見了Cassie的聲音，但他的目光卻在某個移動不定的身影上鎖定着，但很快又因頭上的傷再次昏倒過去。

Nick用手輕輕捂住了腹上的割傷，不算重郤卻莫名的灼痛。在對手沒法準確使用法術的情況下他以體能和劍術處上風。

他喘着氣走近受了重傷躺在地上的獵巫師。

「你們真的該更新一下紀錄⋯我早就不是下級了。」如閒話家常般的語氣，他順道拿起掉在一旁的鋼劍，在獵巫師滿是恐懼的目光之下把劍收進鞘中，尺寸形狀剛好吻合，而獵巫師這才發現那殘舊的鞘正是獵巫師的配給品。

留意到獵巫師的目光，Nick朝對方挑了挑眉。

「但我猜那是我的錯。」說着，他揮動了手中的鐵劍，完結了這場打鬥。

－－

搖曳的感覺把Ben弄醒，再次張開眼，自己已經身處馬車內，他下意識抓緊身上的衣服，卻發現自己穿着整齊。

「感覺如何？」Cassie掀起帳幕探頭問道。

「為甚麼我會⋯⋯」心裡滿是疑問，但至少Cassie在身邊讓他安心不少。

「先停在一邊休息一下吧。」Cassie身旁的人說道，聲音聽起來有點沙啞，但他猜那個是Nick，這把為他帶來安穩和心跳的聲線如今卻令他感到羞恥。

Nick會怎麼看自己？

Cassie走進馬車帳幕內坐在Ben的對面。

「我們已經離開你的村子，往君曜城進發，中途會在翡翠城停下休息和補給。」看着Ben呆滯的樣子Cassie繼續補充。

「很抱歉我們沒有讓你醒來決定要不要離開，但我猜你早已知道你的村子容不下你。」聽着，血腥的畫面再次重現眼前。

扭曲的四肢、血肉模糊的容貌，還有被迫出眼眶在地上滾動的眼球。

他殺了人，用那種惡魔賜給他的力量。

「Ben。」Cassie輕喚着，Ben從不堪回首的畫面之中回到現實。

「那不是你的錯。」Cassie輕輕皺着眉，想要給Ben一點安慰但似乎沒有起作用。

「⋯⋯為甚麼帶我走？你明知道我會傷害其他人⋯⋯」

「⋯因為我們都是同類。」

－－

他觸自站在草地上看着遠處那個一直都不屬於的地方，多年來他問神明為何身邊的人一個接一個的離開自己，為甚麼自己總是傷害到其他人，現在他明白了。

那個夢境，自己的能力，全都因為自己是巫師。

『我們可能混着"邪惡"的血，但我們不一定作惡，要成為好人還是壞人最終都是靠我們的心。』

Cassie如此說着。但他不像Nick和Cassie，他有着強大而難控制的力量，隨時會像上次一樣失控，甚至傷害到他們。

那究竟他要走到甚麼地方才可以停止逃跑？有甚麼資格要Nick和Cassie把他留在身邊？

－－

Nick在Ben坐在旁邊時醒了過來，他看起來十分疲倦，而且臉上也帶着幾道損傷。

「跟Cassie談好了？」Nick笑着問，輕輕抽了抽鼻子。

「她說換她休息。」Ben木無表情的回答道，看見本來紅潤的臉上如今就如矇上一層灰，Nick心不禁有點刺痛。

二人靜了下來，Nick難以估計這一切突如其來的惡夢會令Ben有甚麼改變，但Nick絕對不想看着這孤苦伶仃的孩子永遠背負着不該屬於自己的羞辱和自責。

看着對方隨着馬車走動而輕輕拂起的劉海，他提起精神的向Ben搭話。

「所以你決定要跟着我們嗎？我的意思是，我們路上可能會遇上很多危險，加上我們又窮只能租廉價旅⋯⋯」

「我真的可以跟隨着你們嗎？」Ben打斷了Nick的說話，空洞的眼神與Nick對上，酸楚的感覺從Nick心裡散開。

「⋯⋯我想你跟我們在一起。」他堅定的回答，臉上沒有刻意做出任何笑容，而這句簡單的說話就如一道溫暖的火光，照亮弓Ben的雙眼。

「⋯謝謝⋯⋯」他不該再輕易相信人，特別是一個只認識了一星期也沒有的Alpha，但他想去相信Nick，想靠在他身旁。

然而Ben道謝之後只是黙黙的低下頭，用劉海蓋着通紅的眼眶。Nick沒讓這狀況維持多久，伸手揉揉Ben的頭髮，然後跨過對方的肩膀輕撫着那憔悴的臉蛋。

「不要憋着。」就如一句咒語，淚水隨即不受控的滴落到Nick的手上，這減輕了不少壓在Nick心上巨石的重量。他把Ben拉到身邊，讓那腦袋靠在自己肩上。

「你的手好燙⋯」Ben在Nick肩上悶着聲說道，但卻抓着對方的手沒有放開。

「抱歉。」Nick輕笑着，繼續往他們的目的地進發。

－－

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no,我的預計章數又要增加了......  
> 打鬥好難寫⋯⋯  
> 而且都寫了2章肉，都沒有一章是Nick／Ben⋯⋯＾P＾


End file.
